Dreamkinesis
by asharnanae
Summary: Lex meets a decidedly odd looking stanger. Now that she knows about Clark, what will Tae tell him? Ch7 now up.
1. Dreamkenisis

Summary - When Lex meets a decidedly odd looking stranger in the Talon, he doesn't realise just how strange she really is!  
  
Rating - PG -13  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing connected to smallville in any way shape or form!!  
  
Review - Yes Please!!! (God, how needy am I!)  
  
Notes - For those of whom need clarification in the name department, Sharnadantae is pronounced Sharna-dan- tay'. I know, my names are odd. (Just like me!)  
  
*************************************  
  
Dreamkinesis.  
  
I get of the bus and I look around at the small town. Everything seems normal, but it can't be, not if the papers are anything to go by. That, and the man that I got talking to a few days ago in the little coffee shop. Who, with much melodrama, told me he had just left this place that I now stand in and had pronounced it Weird Central'. So here I am,slap bang in the middle of Smallville'. It is a surprisingly ordinary place for such a concentration of strange occurrences.   
  
Well, first things first. Refreshment, and then some local knowledge on some kind of rental property or hotel. I would prefer my own house, could it be arranged, but I am thinking that there isn't so much renting potential in a place this humdrum. Well, Onwards and upwards' as the saying goes. Picking up my larger rucksack, a bulging black affair of many zips and pockets, I heft it onto my left shoulder. Then I turn my attention to the smaller rucksack of my ownership, this one is a simple thing of purple stained leather, I bring this one to my right shoulder. Adjusting my white leather shoulder bag to a more comfortable position in light of my recent burdens, my body decides that coffee looks very good from here. The Talon', ok your nearest,you get my vote. I walk over and go in, my luggage hinders me somewhat, but I manage. It's not like the extra weight is a problem, not for me anyway, it's just unwieldy when going though tight spaces.  
  
I see the one free table, the place is bustling. I make a beeline for it and dump my to rucksacks onto the sofa I then sit in one of the two chairs that face each other over the table. I dig my wallet out from my white leather bag and head to the counter. I don't think leaving my stuff unattended should be a problem in this town, but I keep my white bag close to me. I really don't want to loose what few personal items I have. I confess that I am a person who needs there stuff'. I have an entourage of stuff' that follows me everywhere. Unfortunately I have a limit to the amount because I travel around so much. I would prefer to own more. As it is, because I have few money problems, thanks to my nan's inheritance and my parents deaths. Hmmmm, morbid and sorrowful subject, scratch it for the moment. Anyway, as I was saying. Because I have few money problems, my stuff' is state of the art in the gadgetry sense, and so hence, the smallest available.  
  
Laptop (Apple of course!), ipod, GPS tracker and digital map, cell phone, current journal, pen, glasses, wallet and ID, digital camera and umbrella. That would have to be my list of white bag essentials. Anything else goes in the rucksacks, to be retrieved when needed.   
  
My thoughts are brought back to coffee when I realise that the pretty brunette who is gawking at me is also asking for my order. Erhm, a quad espresso with a shot of chocolate and one of caramel syrup, if you please. I needed a pick me up.  
  
Wow, I think you just broke chloe's record for how much caffeine you can get in one mug! She continues to just stair at me.  
  
The waitress seems surprised by my order, but I just give her a smirk and reply Well it takes a truck load of caffein to make much of an impact on me, it's an unfortunate after affect of my unusual genetics. I subtly refer to my almost unique colouring, a fact that has lead to many of the patrons of this establishment into a seemingly endless round of starring. But that' I am used to. My comment does it's job and flusters the waitress somewhat, as she now only realised that she had been being rude. As I pay for my coffee I return to my seat, put down my beverage after a quick sip, and then get out my cherished laptop. As it boots up I check over my stuff, yep all there.  
  
It's a shame, I am aware, that I am taking up such a large table all by myself. So I decide to shift my bags to the floor besides my plush chair and make myself as unimposing as possible. But I doubt that, even if they were desperate, the people of this small town would want to sit with such an obvious freak, and an apparently wealthy one at that. Plus I am a stranger here, a very strange' stranger. I take another sip of my coffee and look over my latest batch of digital photographs taken on my journey here.   
  
As I work on them I twist one of the many white feathers that I have woven into my short hair. I do suppose that most people think that I should dye my stark white hair and put makeup on to cover my iridescent ivory skin. Hide my Lilac iris's with normal coloured contacts. But I am not most people. If I am going to stand out, then I might as well go the whole hog so to speak. So I adorn my short white hair with white feathers, small downy feathers higher up and short flight feathers around my neck and temples. Silver, pearl and crystal beads are also shimmering though out my locks. All this goes very well with my fitted full length white leather coat, tight white hipster pants, with silver buckles running up the out side of the right leg and a stylised dragon in lilac, pearl and silver on the left. The big contrast to these is my chinese style lilac silk top. It shows just enough cleavage though the knotted rope ties to draw the eye, but not enough to be slutty or obvious. My beaded and feathered fringed belt hangs languorously from my hips, softly twinkling and fluttering as I move. Lastly are my simply cut, unadorned white leather ankle boots, mostly hidden under the bottom of my pant legs. So, as you can tell, I stick out like a sore thumb in any place, but especially in this quaint cow town.   
  
I click my white nail polished fingers together in an unconscious habit to aid my memory. At this time I hadn't realised that one particular person was watching this habit with fascination.  
  
Lex looked around the Talon in a curiously glance while he ordered his coffee. He had been going over the books in his office, it all seemed satisfactory enough. Just as he was about to pick up his coffee Lex noticed the shock of white feathery hair and the clicking white nails. They belonged to a very out of place person indeed. This was not a person who was from Smallville, and since Lex notice that all other seats were seemingly taken, except for the ones surrounding this odd personality. He decided to indulge his curiosity, and he picked up his coffee and walked over to her table.  
  
May I join you? I heard the question and looked up from my photos and ceased my nail clicking. The sight that graced my eyes was the face of a handsome, if very bald young man, though it did seem to suit him. From the clothes he wore he had to be very wealthy. Sure, be my guess, it's not as if these not plenty of space. And I am never adverse to good company. He smirks a little at that and proceeded to arrange himself gracefully in the seat opposite mine. I look down at my laptop and save my work, I can see him watching me out of the corner of my eye, he looks amused if anything. I shut down my laptop and pick up my own coffee again to drink. It's cold, it doesn't bother me though. I will drink just about anything, as long as it's not aniseed (Ugghh!!) flavoured, I am much pickier about my food though it has to be said.  
  
So what brings you to Smallville Miss ...... He politely lets the unfinished sentence inquire after my name.  
  
Draconetti, Sharnadantae Amaranth Draconetti. His eyebrow go up in slight disbelief and the smirk only gets bigger. I know, a mouthful and a half isn't it. But suits me down to the ground in the freaky uniqueness' stakes though, wouldn't you agree? A small chuckle escapes his lips and he nods his handsome bald head slightly.  
  
Yes, to that I would have to agree, but that still doesn't tell me why' your here. His good natured reminder brings back my focus to his inquiry.  
  
Well, I say as there is any particular reason for sure, I heard some stuff about the weirdness that seems to spring up around here, and I wondered if I might meet any like minded souls seeing as I am somewhat an odd bod myself. Other than that, I am someone who is mostly always on the move, I don't have a home as such anymore, and here seemed as good a place as any to journey to. I finish my vague explanation with a shrug of my white leather clad shoulders. What I told him was the truth, he just doesn't realise that I am a unique in more than just appearance.  
  
Smallville does have have more than it's fair share of the unusual that's for sure. His voice was wonderful to listen to, it has such a wonderful rhythmic quality to it. Suddenly he looked as though he had just realised something and he spoke again I am terribly sorry, I haven't introduced myself, how rude of me. Lex Luthor, pleased to meet you Miss Draconetti As I shake the offered hand across the table my mind pauses. His name is vaguely familiar to me, and now that I think about it so is his face. Where have I heard that name before?' I wonder silently to myself. He seems to notice my puzzled expression and tilts his head in an unspoken question.  
  
Your name, and you as a mater of fact, seem oddly familiar. Have you been in the papers recent ly Mr Luthor? Not that I am the greatest follower of the press, but still. His face cracks a wide and genuine smile an he chuckles again.  
  
Yes, you could say that Miss Draconetti, and please, call me Lex. His enjoyment and continued amusement at my reaction to him is evident in his voice as he give me the cryptic answer. I decide to answer his name quip with my own as I search my memory for any connection.  
  
I'll call you Lex' if you call me Tae', and just give me a minute, I'll place you. He waits, watches me as my mind works itself over and I hunch my brows in concentration. I start my nails clicking again. Lex Luthor, Luthor, a rich handsome young bald guy named Lex Luthor, Luthor, Lex, Lex, Luthor' then PLINK, the penny drops and his smirk is back as he sees the recognition hit my face. Ah! That Lex Luthor, of Luthor and Lexcorp fame, billionaire press avoider and fellow odd bod! I wiggle my eyebrows at him and he just raises one of his at me and give me another hugely amused smirk. He really does have the whole range of smirks down pat doesn't he. Sorry for not getting there sooner, but as I said before, I am not much of a paper hound. I apologise for my dimness, but he doesn't seem to mind that I didn't know who he was from the get go. I'd say if anything he thought it was a refreshing change.  
  
That's ok Tae, I'm just glad that you don't hold it against me. A lot of people wouldn't give me the time of day because of my last name. At that, his expression turned thoughtful, and his eyes dimmed fractionally.  
  
I never judge people by who they know or what people say about them. I may look different, but it doesn't mean that I eat children, that I am a devil worshiper or that I am deranged, as some people think it does. So I know from whence you hail in that respect. He nods and sips his coffee, a small smile coming back to his face. I decide to change the subject Assuming that you live around here, could you tell me of any hotels or renting property that there might be. I am in need of room and board, this you may have deduced from our conversation and my bulging packs there. As I finnish my sentence I motion to the bags sitting next to me.  
  
Oh, there's an adequate hotel here, but if you like you are more that welcome to stay with me, it's not like I don't have the space and it would be no bother. Lex let his question hang in the air between them. He had to admit to himself that he was intrigued by the woman who sat across from him and he wanted to know her better. She was not only beautiful, but refreshing and unassuming. And he was in the mood for some congenial company.  
  
Well, if your sure, that really would be great. It will sure save me some money, but I have to tell you now that I don't know how long I plan on sticking around, so If I over stay my welcome Lex, then don't hesitate to boot me out ok! I was surprised by his offer, but hey! free room and board is fine by me, and I somehow doubt that I'll be roughing it either. It seems my trip to the coffee shop was a very good idea.   
  
Well, I need to be heading back to the mansion now anyway, if you want to come back with me and get settled in. He stands up in one fluid movement as he says this and I think that I'll take him up on his offer.  
  
Yep, sounds like a good plan to me. I pack away my laptop and start to heft on my two packs when he grabs the bigger one from me and swings it onto his shoulder. I am amused to see his brows go up in surprise when he feels the weight of it.  
  
God what have you got in here, rocks or something? His question is quite justified, my large pack would be very heavy for someone who didn't have my little talent.  
  
Ah no, but not a bad equivalent, sorry, I should have warned you about that! We walk out of the door and he leads me to a small silver sports car. Very nice, you have good taste in cars I see He smiles at my comment and opens the passenger door for me after he dumps my pack onto the back seat of the convertible. I put my small pack in by its friend and then get in the gorgeous car. He shuts the door and proceeds to his own. I still find American cars strange, they still seem all the wrong way round.   
  
Lex noticed Tae's quizzical expression and couldn't help but indulge his curiosity. You look like you never saw the inside of a car before. He let his humour colour his tone.  
  
I just can't get used to the driver being on the wrong side. I say, reverting back to my native English accent.  
  
Ah ha, so you hail from England, your accent is flawless by the way, your metropolis ascent I mean. I never would have guessed. Lex was impressed, he wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't have guessed that she was not American. It only made him like her further.  
  
Well I only wish I was as good at languages as I am at accents. I reply as he guns the accelerator and we speed off down Smallville's main street.  
  
  
TBC.......  
  
Authors note - well, what do you think? Want me to go on?


	2. My, thats a BIG house ya have there!

Authors note - Hey there, yes it's actually another chapter! sorry for the lateness!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Chapter 2 - My that's a BIG house ya have there!  
  
Well I only wish I was as good at languages as I am at accents. I reply as he guns the accelerator and we speed off down Smallville's main street.  
  
As we speed off down the roads past endless fields of corn and other such crop related plants I notice that this boy likes his speed all right. I'm not at all scared though, even if we did go crashing over the edge of a very high bridge, my little talent would be more than enough to right the car before it took it's death defying leap.  
  
Nice to know that I wont die of old age before we get to your place! I let my humour ripple through my voice, and look over at him where he is concentrating on the road.  
  
Haven't killed my self, yet, He looks over at me, a devilish grin on his face, and puts his foot on the gas that little bit more I've come close, but my friend Clark Kent has the knack of saving people.  
  
I'll have to meet that one, sounds like a regular hero. Though I am more partial to the antihero types myself, they just have that spice to them that is so sorely lacking from the regular boring kind. I can see his eyes glint dangerously at me as I finish saying this, and I shoot him a sexy smirk of my own.  
  
Oh, I am sure I can keep you amused somehow Tae, I can be very spicy' when I want to be. Lex kept the devil in his eye as he watched her brake into a wide grin and let a low sexy laugh escape her lips.  
  
As we start pulling into a long drive way past a set of large gates I notice the huge mansion that we are obviously heading to. My, my, Lex, what a big house you do have sitting there! You could say that I was surprised, but flabbergasted would have been a better description, seeing as my jaw was hanging open and my eyes were open almost as wide as they could go. I quickly pulled my self together when he noticed my expression and grinned at him Well, you weren't lying about the spare space were you!  
  
******************************  
  
I was unpacking in my room listening to my music fill the room with it's beat when there was a knock at the door, not that I heard it. I was too busy dancing around the room to Several Times Defined' by the Gold Chains' at the time.  
  
Bah bam ba ba, bam ba ba bah, ba ba bam bah ba bah ba, be bah ba ba ba bah! I ramble alone with the tune, still stuck in my own world. Unpacking is usually a crappy task, or so that's what most people tell me. But I have great fun unpacking, mainly because I get to use my talent, and get some practice where I'm not going to hurt anyone. I tell ya, I am getting quite good now, I can juggle about 20 item's when I am concentrating, less whilst dancing around the room like this, and more if I am scared and it's an emergency.   
  
If you hadn't guessed, I'm a telekinetic, someone who can move things without touching them! Boy, does it come in handy! Not that I tell people about it, I have no desire to be either a lab rat or a government operative, and that's just the two most appealing of the things that I think could happen to me. Which is why I move around a lot, and don't tend to make to many friends. So why, you might ask, did I accept to stay at a billionaires house, who I hardly know, and would quite possible be the worst person to tell. Well, can't say as I know, seemed like a good idea at the time! And who's to say he's gonna find out, I just have to be careful, piece of cake! (Famous last words, If ever I heard them!! I really should learn to stop tempting fate.)  
  
Lex knocked on the door for a second time, still there was no answer. not surprising with music that loud!' he thought to himself. Well it's her own fault if she's not ready'. Just as he was about to open the door he heard the music change to a pumping house track. He gave his head a little shake and turned the knob to open up the door and was greeted by one of the most bizarre sights he had ever seen. Tae was bouncing around to the music, oblivious to his presence in the room, and clothes, toiletries and ornaments were floating and zipping around in the air poltergeist like, quickly settling on or in various fixtures, only to be replaced by a constant stream of others. OH, MY, GOD!' Lex stood in partial shock, he blinked and his eyebrows shot up. So this is what she meant by unpacking will take me no time at all'!'   
  
As the song music died away and Tae stopped dancing and she opened her eyes, seeing Lex in the doorway, she froze, all her possessions dropped and she wracked her brain to think of a way to explain what Lex had caught her doing without revealing her secret.  
  
Busted!! , oh shit, now what do I say!' All that Tae could think of was, Bugger, bugger, fucking buggery bastards!! As soon as Lex had seen her notice him, he had quickly hidden his shock behind a mask of amused inquiry. He folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head in unspoken question, but smirked when he heard her string of sheepish expletives.   
  
Oh well, bet you'd really like yo know why all the stuff was moving by itself wouldn't you. Don't suppose you'd believe that I just made friends with some really helpful ghosts, this is a castle after all! Tae plastered on her best fake cheesy grin, but she knew even before Lex's answer that he wouldn't buy that explanation, not in a month of sundays.  
  
Hum, no, I don't think that ghosts, however helpful, just turned up to give you a hand with the unpacking. You gonna give me the real reason? Lex let sarcasm colour his voice and shook his head. At her sigh, he shut the bedroom door, walked over to the bed and motioned for her to sit beside him.  
  
Huhhhhh, ok, seeing as honesty is said to be the best policy, here goes, hope you have an open mind! Tae then paused, but at Lex's nod she continued. Well, how can I put this, the reason that things were moving around the room without me physically moving them is because I am a Telekinetic', I was moving them with my mind. Tae, gave Lex a half smile and held her breath, waiting for his reaction.  
  
As he assimilated her admission Lex blinked a few times and then reflected that he had encountered stranger things in smallville, Someone who's a telekinetic is not so' strange by smallville standards'. Telekinetic, well, it must come in handy, Lex paused and raised an eyebrow and smirked at his statement, then carried on, But if you don't mind me asking, just how did you happen to come by this power, and just what are you capable of? Now getting used to it, Lex could barely contain his curiosity and excitement, and a wide grin formed on his lips.   
  
Well, if ever a more loaded question was spoken I havner heard it yet! Tae shook her head a chuckled.  
  
TBC....  
  
Authors note - WELL, what did ya think!!! A review is always welcome!!!  
  
  



	3. Explanations and demonstraitions

A/N - Well here's the next chapter, I know it's been a long time and all, but degree shows and everything sorta get priority, sorry I know I am treacherous! Well on with the story.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 3 - Explanations and demonstrations.  
  
Well, if ever a more loaded question was spoken I havner heard it yet! Tae shook her head a chuckled. Most of the things I can do are better demonstrated by show rather than tell, but let me attempt to give you a sketchy low down anyway. But before I do, please say that 1) you won't lock me up in a lab, 2) tell all and sundry about this, cuz if ya didn't guess before now, this is just between you and me, and 3) I did mention the whole not locking me in labs and my aversion to being a guinea pig didn't I. Tae gave Lex her best You better say yes and mean it, or else!' smile and waited for his answer.  
  
Quirking an eyebrow Lex held up his right hand and placed the left over his heart and replied No labs, no guinea pigs and not a word to anyone, I give you my solemn oath.  
  
Good, now, where to start, well, first things first I do suppose is logical. Saying this, Tae got up and walked over to the stereo which had become silent during there conversation on the bed. Flipping out the old cd she deftly grabbed a new one with her kinetic power and placed it in the player, pushed play looked over at Lex, who held a slightly quizzical expression, Music, it helps to focus my mind, when it's calming that is! with that said she went back to the bed and sat down again.  
  
Ok, as far as I have discovered there are four distinct facets to my gift as a whole, one is passive and always going on, even if I don't take notice of it, it's just become like a sixth sense or something, natural. The other three I have to actively concentrate on and only engage when I want to use them. Lex nodded at her opening statement as a sign that she should continue and that he understood so far.  
  
Well, the passive power is an ability to innately know what everything around me is made up of, it's weight, mass, and volume, if it's alive or dead. Generally I just instinctively know what stuff is and where it is from, though it does work somewhat differently depending on whether the thing I am sensing is inanimate or organic. At this point Tae paused, she had to collect her thoughts, this bit of her gift was especially hard to put into words. You see, when I sense something, it's like my brain sees a type of code, a recognition code if you will. Take you for example, the first part of your code is like almost everything, it's a bit like a postal area code, Earth -America - Kansas. Next is species related, Human - Male - Caucasian - 22. Then lastly it's like miscellaneous notes, or individual traits, just little things, er, like Blue/Grey eyes, scar on lip, unnatural baldness and health, meteor exposure, weight, height, mass and stuff after that. Which, if it was expressed in english would come down to something like p3/9EAK-HMC22-EbgSlAn.b/hM-106745092', which is kind of a mouthful, but it actually takes very little time to register, it's if I have to then examine my senses findings of something uncommon that it takes a bit of time, your pritty normal, except for your exposure to a non earth originated substance. Lex blinked a few times, it had been a long sentence and he was just making sure that he had understood what Tae had said correctly, he was amazed that he could be summed up by such a long string of letters and numbers and then be called normal', if that was normal, what the hell was abnormal!  
  
So, if you get a code of some sort for everything you sense, do you remember them all forever, or do you only remember the most important, or what? Lex pondered the possibility that you would have to have the mind of several super computers to not only hold, but reference that amount of information.  
  
Er, it's much like anything that you encounter by any normal sense, the relevant stuff gets remembered and the rest just fades away or gets filtered out, but that's one of the things that I had to learn how to do, and I learnt that one quickly, how to set up a junk info filter that is, cuz boy do I ever get one big migraine if I don't. Tae remembered all to well the splitting headaches she had as a child, along with the disorientation and unconsciousness.   
  
That must have been an interesting adjustment period Lex commented, smirking, knowing that he had just maid the understatement of the year.  
  
Not wanting to dwell, Tae smiled and pulled her mind back to the present situation again and carried on with her explanation. It's this passive sense that is the keystone of my abilities, you see, if I don't know what and where a thing is I can't move it with any degree of safety or accuracy, it would be like shooting a gun blindfolded. Lex saw the truth and the dangers of Tae's statement but stopped his mental tangent when she spoke again. This now brings me to the first of the other three parts of my gift. This is the easiest of the three and requires the least amount of effort and concentration. It is the ability to move things that are within my line of sight and that are in my immediate surroundings, which at the moment, would be anything that I can see which is in this room. Erm, like that vase over there, all I have to do is reach out with my power and pick it up, much like I would if I actually went over and picked it up manually. As she said this, Tae made the antique vase in question rise from the dresser upon which it had stood and slowly made it come towards her and Lex, she held it in front of him and motioned for him to pluck it out of the air.  
  
Amazing! Even though I know this is true, it is so fantastic that I still find it unbelievable, Lex turned the vase over in his hands and then a thought occurred to him You mentioned that doing this kind of thing took little effort, does this mean that there is a limit to what you can lift or for how long? Looking at her again he placed the vase on the floor beside him.  
  
Ah, well, yes. The nearest thing I can come up with is that I have some sort of internal battery pack that recharges with rest, I have a certain amount of power that I can draw on which can only do so much before it runs out. Depending on the action I am taking depends on how much energy is drained. But saying that, strong emotions like fear or rage can give me terrific boosts in strength, only in emergencies though, because like an after burner on a jet plane, It dumps raw energy onto my gift and burns it at a greatly increased rate, and the few times that I have pushed my upper limits like this I ended up unconscious for days and then with splitting headaches and a total lack of any of my gift and a hefty recharge period, it's not something I like to experience, but in an emergency that doesn't usually factor at the time. As Tae finished speaking her brows knitted together slightly, she was pulled back to her childhood again, this time it was a memory that she had tried to forget many a time, the death of her parents.   
  
They had lived in Los Angeles, and the earthquake had taken them by surprise. It had taken place when her powers were still new, and weak from under use. There apartment building was badly hit and Tae had instinctively thrown her mind out to support the structure as it started to collapse, fear and adrenaline acting as a catalyst. They were all safe out side, or so she thought, and she was just about to let the building fall when there was a cry from the top floor. An old lady was trapped, and her dad rushed back in to save her. Tae remembered screaming in pain as her mind began to burn in agony of her gifts abuse, but she held her resolve tight, she had to hold on a bit longer, just a few more moments. The old lady was safe and Tae felt herself blacking out, but just as she released her control on the building she saw her father trip and fall back into it's shadow, she desperately tried to reach out again with her mind but nothing happened and the world blurred. With her last conscious moment she felt her self fall sideways to the ground and watched helplessly as her mother ran to help her father, and saw the building crack and crash down upon them, then blackness, oblivion.  
  
Snapping back to the present Tae gave Lex a half smile and sighed. Lex noticed her change of mood and gently placed his hand on her shoulder and shook her slightly.   
What are you remembering? You seem so sad.  
  
My parents, they died in an earthquake when a building fell on them. I had already burnt out my power moments before. I could do nothing to save them. Tae hung her head, that incident had made her get into a tough practice regime, so hopefully she wouldn't be caught short again.  
  
I'm so sorry. Squeezing her shoulder, Lex waited until she was composed and then spoke again So, you never told me what your other two skills are. He let a small amount of humour enter his voice and Tae looked up at him again and let a small grin break onto her lips.  
  
Well yes, where were we. Ah right, skill no. 2. Well, this one's like an offshoot or an advancement of the first one, but this new skill enables me to move things far away and/or that I can't see. It's much more difficult to do, mainly because I have to couple it to my passive sense so that I don't bang whatever I am moving into anything, it drains power like a bitch. And it takes major concentration for multiple objects. Tae knew that this was no lie, she still needed alot of practice where this skill was concerned.  
  
My last skill is different to both of these last two, if only because it feels different in my head. It takes alot of power, and I haven't perfected it yet, it's the newest of my skills you see. Her grin grew wider as she continued, This skill is akin to teliportation of a sort. I can bring an object directly to me or vice versa, but it doesn't move though the world to get to me, it just disappears from where it was, and appears where I want it to, in theory that is, I haven't always been that successful with this facet of my powers. Yes well, he probably doesn't want to hear about what happened to the few things that I have lost' so to speak' thought Tae as she finished explaining her powers to Lex. To his credit it seemed to her that Lex had taken all this in his stride, he was smiling and nodding to himself, obviously lost in some train of thought. Tae suddenly realised that she was hungry and broke Lex from his musings.  
  
  
  
Eh, what, oh yes, Tae? Lex focused on the extaodinary person in front of him again.  
  
I'm getting hungry, any chance of a bite to eat?  
  
TBC......  
  
A/N - I am sorry for the amount of dialogue that this chapter involved, but I just couldn't see how else to get everything across. Any suggestions would be welcome! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not sure when the next will be up, hopefully not to far into the future.  
  



	4. The meal and the meeting

A/N - Yay! degree show's done and dusted! Much more time for the loveliness that is fan fiction. New chapter to celebrate! Hope you enjoy.  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapter 4 - The Meal and the Meeting.  
  
  
I'm getting hungry, any chance of a bite to eat? Tae asked hopefully.  
  
Yes, of course, seeing if you wanted something to eat was the reason that I came hear in the first place. Why don't we head down to the dinning room. At this, Lex stood and motioned to the door and Tae arose from the bed and they walked down the hallways together.  
  
As they entered the dinning room Tae smiled, her one great weakness was gourmet food, Mmmm, this smells like it's going to be fantastic!' she thought to herself. They sat down at the elegantly set table and Tae unfurled her napkin and placed it upon her lap.  
  
You know, even though I have more than enough money to get by on, food as good as this promises to be is a real treat. There's not a whole lot more that I like better than wonderful food! Tae gave Lex a wide smile as she spoke, she really was looking forwards to a proper meal, she had been living off junk food and coffee for the past week because of her non stop travelling.  
  
Well, I am glad you appreciate fine food because I have an excellent chef who will be glad to have someone else to cook for, I have to admit that he doesn't really have a lot to do here most days. Just as Lex finished his sentence there food was set in front of them by the waiter and Lex was amused by the gleefully famished look that lit up Tae's Lilac eyes with a rosy glow.  
  
Wow! You and your chef just earned my undying gratitude for the rest of time! And I apologise now if I eat like a maniac and make a bad impression, I just haven't seen such mouth watering food in far to long. With that said, Tae began tucking in to her char grilled sword fish steak, cous cous and aromatic herb salad. Mm, mm, mm, what to eat first, it all looks sooo good, fish then salad, ohh cous cous is gooood.' Her attention on her food and her inner rambling, Tae missed the question that Lex had asked her. Lex frowned slightly even as a small smile quirked the edges of his lips, he wasn't used to being ignored in favour of anything, much less food. Though strangely it was something that was interesting purely because it rarely happened to him. And when Tae glanced at him and noticed that Lex hadn't started eating, but was instead studying her, she froze mid mouthful, swallowed and then sheepishly grinned.  
  
Sorry, I wasn't paying attention was I. Heh, heh, er, I, um tend to zone somewhat when food is around. Tae actually found herself blushing in embarrassment, it sent an iridescent rose hue over her cheeks.  
  
That's all right, it's kind of refreshing in a ego deflating way, I don't usually find myself having to compete with food for someone's attention, Lex paused as Tae rolled her eyes and gave him a Hah, very funny' look and then carried on, But as I was saying before I had to get your attention, I was interested in how you came to live in America from England. Lex had been puzzled by her admission that she was English but that she had apparently lived in Los Angeles.  
  
Ahh, my mum's job. We didn't have any really close family in England after my nan died, so we moved over here. I was about 15 at the time, I got citizenship after my parents died. Tae had wondered if he would pick up on that, not many people did, and this made her like him more. Attention to detail was something else that she held in high regard.  
  
Well, that explains it. Did you ever consider going back to England, to live I mean?  
  
Um, yes, I did. But I decided to stay because there is a lot more of America to look around, since you can loose Britain in any one state of America, a thoughtful look came across her face Which has always kind had me puzzled, why does England try and be this whole world power thing and think it's actually big and important, when all it would take is someone like America to drop a few bombs on us and we would generally be mostly dead, It's TINY!! Finishing her exasperated and bemused rant at her home country, Tae realised that she had chomped her way though her food and a disappointed pout drifted to her features.  
  
Bemoaning the end of your food I see, don't worry, I am sure dessert will make up for it Tae. Lex winked at her and Tae smiled greedily at him, eyeing his plate.  
  
If you don't finnish your food quick, don't think that just because you provided the meal it will stop me from stealing any of yours! I need to keep my strength up after all. She bounce her shoulders and wiggled her eyebrows with the cheeky comment.  
  
My, aren't we the impatient one. Remained me never to come between you and your food Lex shot back as Tae started to snake her had across the table to his plate but he lightly slapped his fork across her knuckles and she drew her hand back with a mock growl. Ah, ah, ah! You wait for your own food. Lex was enjoying the meal immensely, he hadn't had any such good natured fun since god knows when, Tae is relaxing company.' he mused to himself.   
  
There banter continued as they finished there meal and then left for the library to have there coffee. As Lex and Tae sat chatting on one of the plush sofas there was a knock at the door and Lex's butler walked up to them.  
  
Clark kent is here to see you sir, shall I send him up? The butler spoke with the epitome of courtesy.  
  
Yes, please do. Lex answered and then looked at Tae as the butler left. A sudden thought occurred to him. Tae, would you use that passive sense of yours on Clark and tell me what you find out afterwards, he's a friend and I was wondering how different his code would be to mine. Lex used the partial excuse to cover up his real interest, Maybe she can shed some light on Clark's deep dark secret' he thought to himself.  
  
Sure, why not, I mean, how different can he be? Tae laughed lightly as she granted Lex's request. On the end of her laughter, Clark knocked on the door and walked into the Library.  
  
Hi Lex, I was just bringing over the produce and some paper's that Lana said that you need to look at ..... er um, hi, er sorry Lex, I didn't realise that you had company. Clark shifted uneasily on his feet.  
  
Oh that's ok Clark, Clark this is Sharnadantae Draconetti, Tae this is Clark Kent. Lex rose and motioned for Clark to come join them. But as he did so he had to stop himself from staring at Tae's reaction. He eye's were the size of saucers and she looked positively shocked by something.  
  
Ahh, you must be the one that keeps saving Lex. blurted out Tae as she realised that Clark was coming into view of her face. She knew that it was rude not to turn before now, but the information that her passive sense was relating about the boy that sat a few feet away was startling. So plastering on a big fake smile she tried to concentrate on the conversation and not to stare wide eyed at one Clark kent.  
  
  
TBC.......  
  
A/N - So, should Tae tell Lex or confront Clark??? And just how much has she discovered?? If you have input, please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Revelations

A/N - Hey, for those of you who are still with me and for those of you who have reviewed, I give you A BIG THANK YOU!!!! All ideas and tips are welcome, so come on, drop me a review, it can only make the world a better place. And for those of you who are interested I just found out that I got a 2:2 on my art degree!! Yahoo! I passed, congrats to me! now I can go on to my new life!! That and write a lot of celebratory fan fiction! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Revelations and a good old fashioned sing song.  
  
Ahh, you must be the one that keeps saving Lex. Blurted out Tae as she realised that Clark was coming into view of her face. She knew that it was rude not to turn before now, but the information that her passive sense was relating about the boy that sat a few feet away was startling. So plastering on a big fake smile she tried to concentrate on the conversation and not to stare wide eyed at one Clark kent.   
  
So Clark, where are these papers that lana has for me?. Lex drew Clarks attention back to himself and away from Tae, she didn't look like she could carry on much conversation at this point, judging from her ridged body language and dear caught in the headlights' eyes. Whatever she had found out must be amazing, and Lex was just itching to get Tae alone so he could ask her what she had found out.  
  
Oh, hang on, Clark reached to his back pocket and retrieved the now crumpled papers and handed them to Lex, he couldn't help but look sheepish but he changed the subject quickly, And also Lana wanted me to invite you to the Karaoke night she's holding on saturday at the Talon. Clark grimaced, he may love Lana, but he didn't have any love of standing in front of lots of people and embarrassing himself.   
  
Ah, the dubious delights of Karaoke, I hate to admit it, but even I have roped into that hideous activity once or twice in my misspent youth. He paused, grinned and thought about going, if he did he would no doubt be press ganged into singing by Clark, because Clark would be made to sing by Lana. hmmm, no, I don't think that I really want to give the town gosips that much ammunition. Plus Miss Sullivan will be there covering it for the Torch now doubt.' You might see us there, but I can't promise anything, so you may have to find another partner in humiliation!  
  
But Lex, you have to come, your the only one that can stop Lana from making me sing Clarks slightly panicked voice amused Lex no end.  
  
What makes you think that I'd be any help, she's more likely to try and get me to persuade you, that or threaten to make me sing if you don't. Besides, it would be interesting to hear your vocal talents Clark. Lex couldn't help himself, it was just to easy to tease Clark and it was worth it just for the horrified look that crossed Clark face.  
  
Lex please no! I may have many good qualities, but singing just isn't one of them. Come on, it'll be fun, Tae, back me up hear, Lex just has to show. Looking back over to Tae, who had now recovered and was listening to the exchange between the two friends with interest.  
  
Well, as long as I get to pick a song to sing, I happen to have a great singing voice, even if I do say so myself. And I am sure I can blackmail Lex into it somehow, I have something that I know he wants very badly that only I can give him! smirking wildly, Tae turned her eyes to Lex and saw that he caught her joking double meaning.  
Clark's eyes widened as he caught the innuendo and he blushed slightly, looking away from them both.  
  
I don't know, I have pretty much everything, what is it that you've got that can compensate me enough to tempt me into a round of excruciating humiliation. That would have to be something very, very' pleasing. Lex carried on the duel conversation as he shot back an innuendo and a wicked look.  
  
Huh, maybe just for that, you'll never get to know what you could have got your grubby little fingers on. Tae gave him a pouty smirk and raised an eyebrow.  
  
I object! My fingers can never be described as grubby!! I demand and apology. Lex's melodramatic outrage got a snort from Clark and an eye role from Tae.  
  
Fine fine, you'll never get your finely sculpted, aristocratically elegant digits on what you could have had, good enough! Tae faked a long suffering sigh. She really was in to minds about what to tell Lex. Maybe I should talk to Clark first, his secret is even bigger than mine, no wonder Lex has been intrigued with him.'  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N - Bit short, sorry, writers block, more soon I hope.


	6. Disscusion at the farm

A/N - Thank you thank you thank you!!! for the fantastic reviews, I would have mentioned your names, but like a spaz I deleted the e-mails before I wrote this chapter!! Aghh, sorry! anyway on with the story!  
  
***************************************  
  
Chapter 6 - Discussion at the farm.  
  
Lex was about to make anther comment when his cell phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and failed to keep the slight grimace from leaking onto his features at what he found, Clark, Tae, it's my farther on the phone and if I am right about what he's calling for then this could take quite awhile.   
  
That's ok Lex, I need to be getting back anyway, I hope to see you on Saturday! Clark said as he stood and started to walk towards the door.  
  
Seeing Lex wince and talk a deep breath whilst listen to his father, Tae Got up quickly and followed Clark to the door. Clark, wait up, I'll walk you out. Tae thanked the maker that Lex had got the phone call and decided to talk this opportunity to talk to Clark about what she now knew.  
  
As she drew level with him Tae decided to bite the bullet and just go for the frontal assault. Clark, the reason I decided to come with you to the door is that I need to talk to you about something very important, and I didn't want to do it in front of Lex. at his concerned look she winced and then went on in a lowered tone, Your not the only one who's more than they appear to be Clark, I have gifts too, His eyes went wide and Clark stopped and started to try and speak but Tae cut him off, It is because of my gift that I know about yours, so don't bother lying, I know why you don't want people to know, I had my fair share of run in's with those who want to make a lab rat out of people like us. I would never do that to you. she stopped then, giving the boy time to deal with the bombshell she just dropped.  
  
Clark blinked and then part of the conversation hit him and his eyes turned into saucers, People like us! maybe she's from where i'm from?!' Just as he was about to say something he saw the butler go past them and Tae held up a hand for him to hold his thought a moment and then said to the butler Excuse me, could you tell Lex that I had to talk to clark about something very important and that I get back as soon as I can, in fact I'll call him when its all sorted, thanks. with that said she grabbed Clarks arm and pulled him out the front door and they got into his truck.  
  
We need to talk Clark, and since its going to be a long and interesting conversation for both of us I suggest that we go to your place, Lex mentioned that you live on a farm and that its out of the way, which is just what we need at the moment. Clark just looked at her, nodded and started the truck. they were half way to the farm when he finally spoke.  
  
Ok, You said that your gift told you about me, how is that, and what did you mean by people like us'? Clark shifted in his seat, waiting on tender hooks for Tae's answer.  
  
Ok, I guess that's a fair question, and you will probably be much more likely to trust me if I tell you about myself first right. I am assuming that you family know what you can do, and I think that this little chat should include them somehow, so I'll wait with the explanations until we get to your house if that's ok. Tae tried to reassure Clark, and she really did think that meeting his parents was a very good idea, going behind there back about this could only lead to it coming back to bite my ass, hard.' Tae thought to herself.  
  
This should be fun!' Clark thought sarcastically, what am I gonna say, Hi mom, dad, this is Tae, she knows about my secret and says that she has powers to and wants to have a chat? He sighed as they walked up the steps to his house, he heard his parents talking in the kitchen and opened the door and held it so Tae could go in. Mom, Dad, this is Tae, uh ah, and we need to speak to you both, um, it's really important. as he finished what he was saying his parents gave him a strange look, then looked questioningly at Tae, taking in her extraordinary appearance but saying nothing. Jonathan kent then sat down at the table.  
  
Hello Mr Kent, Mrs Kent. Tae greeted them both, keeping a light smile on her face.  
  
Ok you two, sit, this sounds as though we are not going to like what ever you have to say. Jonathan sighed inwardly and tried to keep an open mind. Martha spoke next, Hello Tae, nice to meet you, can I get you anything to drink, Clark would you like anything?  
  
No thanks mom. and with that Clark sat down across from his farther.  
  
Nothing to drink for thank you Mrs Kent, all I ask is that what is discussed in this room goes no further without permission of the others. Tae's smile shifted to a look of seriousness as she finished her sentence. She and martha then sat down to join Clark and Jonathan around the table.  
  
The reason that Clark brought me hear today is because I found out his secret, she had to hold up her hand once again to stop interruptions, Before you go off at me, let me explain what I know, how I found out, who I am and what I can do. And so Tae started. Your son is not the only one who has special powers, I have gifts too, though not the same as Clarks. Have you ever heard of the the term Telekinetic' before. Tae asked them.  
  
Doesn't that mean someone who can move things with the power of there mind? ventured a puzzled and apprehensive Martha Kent.  
  
Got it in one Mrs Kent. To cut a long story short, that is my gift, being able to move things with my mind. But It is more complicated that just being able to move thins around. Part of my gift scans all that is around me and tells me exactly what it is and where it's from etc. This is how I found out that Clark isn't from anywhere around hear, and that he has some gifts, like great strength and speed, some sort of heat and X-ray vision, your just about invulnerable and you can fly, though you may not have found that one out yet. Tae stopped then, letting the Kent's take in what she had told them and waiting for there answer.  
  
If what you say is true, and I say that with a big IF', prove it. Jonathan wasn't going to reveal anything to this odd looking stranger without some sort of very tangible evidence.  
  
Ok, that's very fair thing to ask. Now don't be alarmed by what is about to happen, nothing is going to be damaged and I wont hurt you. Tae's eyes fluttered closed briefly as a blank look crossed her face, quickly followed by a small smile, she relaxed into her seat and breathed out slowly. Fixing her eyes on the people in front of her she guided an assortment of kitchen utensils and crockery to the table top and proceeded to make it waltz around in the air above them. Tae grinned at the gasp of shock from Martha and the dropped jaws from Clark and his dad. Well, that good enough for you Mr Kent? she added as the watched the ariel ballet.  
After some time around the table, Tae had managed to convince the Kent's to trust her and they shared Clark's story with her, just as she shared hers with them. Now Tae could understand why Clark had kept his powers so secret and that he was at greater risk than she, I may look like a complete freak, but at least I'm human, and that makes it sooo much easier to hide.'   
  
It's a shame that she's not from my planet, but at least she may be able to help me find out more about myself.' Clark was disappointed with that turn of events, but heartened by the new hope he now had.  
  
As a comfortable silence rained down, Tae remembered that she had yet to gauge there reaction to letting Lex know about all this. I can see where there coming from' she mused But they really have nothing to fear from Lex, others I can't say, but Lex would only ever help Clark.' Looking back at them and deciding to bring it up she hoped this wouldn't go to badly.  
  
Now that this has all been settled, I am afraid that I have one more thing to add to the discussion at this time, tae paused and took a deep breath, Now please don't go off at me when you hear this, it is an unfortunate wrinkle in this otherwise good situation. As I said before, I met Clark a Lex's mansion. He knows about my skills because I was careless when unpacking and had to explain why my clothes were floating around the room, Jonathan raised an eyebrow at this and got a sinking feeling in his stomach as Tae carried on, Now I had yet to meet Clark and when Lex was told he had arrived and would be up to see us he asked me to tell him what my extra sense told me about Clark.... Tae was cut off by a snarl from Jonathan Kent, and was greeted by his now angry face.  
  
That God Damn Luthor!! I knew he was bad news, He paused and then turned on Tae,You cant tell him a thing about Clark do you hear me, he and his farther would have us all locked up in some quarantine lab and dissected before you could blink ahhtt!........ Shock flitted over Jonathan's face as his mouth was suddenly shut for him by Tae's power, cutting off his rant.  
  
Mr Kent! Please, calm down, Lex would never do that, he has kept my secret with honour and he will do the same with Clarks, Tae then used her power on Martha and Clark as well so that she could finnish without being interrupted, to still Clark burned a lot of energy, but Tae gritted her teeth and concentrated I realise that you do not think that highly of him, but I assure you, he is a good man. And I promised to tell Lex what I found out about Clark, the fury now returned to Jonathan Kent face with full force. But Tae Just Kept up her power and carried on,I can't lie to him, and for this I am sorry, what I have to tell him would come better from Clark, but whatever you decide, I will eventually have to tell Lex. Tae then stopped because she felt a wave of dizziness overtake her for a moment, keeping Clark still had eaten into her energy reserves quicker than she would have thought and she quickly released him and his parents. Feeling her vision fade, Tae slumped forwards and passed out.  
  
What the Hell just happened? exclaimed Jonathan.  
  
I'm not sure, but I think I just made her faint by fight her hold on me! Clark looked at Tae worriedly as Martha got up and quickly went over to her.  
  
Tae, Tae can you hear me, its Martha, are you all right, Tae? Looking back to Clark and Jonathan Martha wondered what they were going to do, Well she did mention something about having only so much power to use at any one time, Maybe keeping Clark still used it all up? Just as she finished saying this tae groaned and gingerly pulled her head up, quickly bringing her hands to her temples to try and rub away the headache that was now forming.  
  
Please, don't hate me for using my powers on you, or for what I said, but you have to understand that I am caught in the middle of all of this. Wincing with every word she spoke, Tae made sure all her powers were shut down, it may have only been a small burn out, but she needed to recover.  
  
Are you all right Tae, what happened? Clark put his hand on Tae's shoulder and looked at her with concern.  
  
Yes, I'll be fine in a minuet, sorry to scare you, she drew in a breath, the headache was receding, which she was very glad about, your one strong guy Clark, it takes a hell of a lot to burn out my power so quickly, you should be proud of that much at least. at the look of embarrassment that crossed his face Tae added, Don't worry, it was my fault for using my power on you in the first place, serves me right! feeling much better, Tae sat up strait again and face the Kent's for there decision.  
  
A strange calm had descended over Jonathan and he sighed, whatever he did, Lex was going to find out, they needed time to think about this. Look, I can see where your coming from, but will you promise not to say anything for the moment, we need time to think about this, give us until saturday would you.  
  
I promise Mr Kent, I will wait until I talk to you then. Tae stood up and shook his outstretched had to seal the promise. I better be going, I need to sleep, thank you for your understanding, I know that I have put you in a very awkward position to say the least, I never meant to hurt anyone, but having gifts like mine and Clarks tends to complicates things a lot. Smiling apologetically, Tae turned to leave the farmhouse, and hoped that she hadn't just caused some good people to hate her.  
  
That it does Tae, that it does. Good bye for now, we'll see you on saturday. Martha kent sighed as she let Tae out, Clark following. The drive back to the mansion was quiet. Tae apologised again as she shut the door to the truck and Clark nodded, smiled sadly and drove away.  
  
TBC......   
  
A/N - Well hope you liked that, more to come soon I promise. I know i didn't get around to the singing, but it will hear in the near future!


	7. Shattered

A/N - writers blocks a bummer, This short, short, but here! Reviews welcome.  
  
*******************************  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Shattered.  
  
As I walked into Lex's house I could feel my head start to pound again, I really do need to sleep. I feel all flat and pasty, like house just squashed me or I'm wading through treacle. My leather coat flaps tiredly around my thighs as I walk to Lex's office to tell him my intended destination and try to explain why I cant tell him anything yet, Bugger bugger, bugger. I just had to open my big mouth didn't I, How different can he be!' Har hah hardy har hah hah, soooo very funny.  
  
Lex was sat behind his desk, seemingly lost in thought. He didn't look happy, in truth, his face didn't really hold any expression at all. And that kind of gives me the shivers, but I put on the best positive face I can dredge up and walk towards him.  
  
He saw her out the corner of his eye, Lex had been deep in thought about what his farther had said to him. Why can't he just leave me alone, it seems that whatever I do I just can't please the bastard, first he sends me away, then he wants me back, make up you mind or fuck off and die Lionel!' his train of thought came to a halt just as Tae stopped also. She was standing in front of him, and she looked as worn out as he felt. turning his head up to look into her eye's Lex noticed that she seemed dull, like a light he hadn't noticed before had been switched off.  
  
Are you ok Tae? You look shattered. Lex stood up and pushed Tae down into the chair he had just vacated.  
  
Huh, I was just about to say the same thing to you. But yeah, I do feel exhausted, and if you don't mind I really need to sleep now, my mind is reeling and I need rest. I promise I'll talk to you about everything when I wake up. Tae was thankful to be sitting, but at the same time groaned at the thought of getting up again. She hope Lex would understand.  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
A/N - Now I know that this ones just a quicky, but please forgive me, more will be comeing very soon!


End file.
